Resolution
by lyssalaine
Summary: This story is completely AU! I began writing this in April of 2013, and just now decided to start putting it out there.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Ever since I was a child I've turned it over in my mind that I wanted to grow up and do great things. I was always held to great expectations and was forced into proper manners. This was not me and I knew that before I knew many things. My father, Giuseppe Salvatore was a bold man in many ways. After my brother was born my father instantly chose to bond with him over me. He was now a bold man who picked favorites. This didn't make sense to me; father and I were very close before my baby brother came along. My mother died while giving birth to my brother. I remember finding out she had passed, I remember watching my father's face as it went from a small smile to a complete wreck. I remember watching him slide down the cold tile hospital wall. I remember thinking that I should go up to my father and crawl into his arms, but something stopped me. Maybe it was the fact that I was a bit scared of my father. Nothing was the same after my mother died, not even close. Stefan was like the precious jewel that was cherished by the lady in the Titanic. I was the jewel when it hit the ocean floor; alone and useless. Stefan wanted, Stefan got. Stefan this, Stefan that. I tried to ask for a simple pair of shoes and got yelled at for being too greedy and wanting. I didn't really understand why my father could love Stefan so much, yet treat me like complete and utter dirt. I'll never forget the day that Stefan brought home straight A's on a report card from high school. My father wanted to throw a party that lasted all weekend. My stomach turned upside down when I handed him mine. He glanced at it and patted me on my shoulder with his tough hand and said "good for you." He turned back to Stefan and wrapped an arm around his neck. Together they walked out of the room and father basked in on his glorious son. I on the other hand felt like I had been slapped in the face. He should have just told me my intelligence is pulp. Maybe then I would have felt better. "Good for you." That translated to "I don't care." I'd rather him just speak the truth; he did every other time. The day Stefan enlisted for the war was a sad day for my father on his behalf. He was very happy that his son wanted to fight for his country, but couldn't bare the fact that he would be alone. I too went, but father didn't make a huge deal of my enlistment. He explained it was better for me to go and keep an eye on my little brother. In a way he was right. I still loved Stefan, he never treated me poorly at all, but the jealousy I had for his relationship with father made me loathe him slightly, secretly. Stefan is six years younger than I, but is treated like the king of the family. It's just not fair! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" A year, two months and three days into the war, I left my brother beside himself. I left and headed back to Mystic Falls, back to her. Katherine Pierce. I'd met her briefly before I'd left for the war. She wrote me two letters and then I decided to write her back before Stefan did. Stefan had taken the letters from out of my secret box that I put under my bunker. He read the letters and I assumed would jump to the punch. So I wrotde her, and for the remainder of my time spent fighting I wrote her every chance I got. I knew for sure after a year I was in love with this woman that I knew so well only through paper and ink. When I arrived back to Mystic Falls, the only thing I wanted to do was spend my time with her. The day my father found out that I was back and that Stefan was not, he was livid. When he found out the reason I had come back was for a woman, he said he didn't want to speak to me. He believed that my choices were a "poor sense of duty". I didn't care, and I never would. My father's respect was bound with my brother. The two share a pact that I would never understand, nor did I at this point care to. I would always love my brother, but my father, I no longer cared for. Katherine and I fell head over hills for each other. We were deeply in love and I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with her, until we found out about the cancer. I remember thinking it was just some illness that could be cured easily. Cancer, it sounded bland to me, the way it just clicks off my tongue. I figured I'd have to take care of her for a couple of weeks for it to pass. Turns out those couple of weeks turned into a couple of months, and then almost two years. I was by her side every day, every night and every waking moment. Katherine was fading from me day by day. Her long thick curly chocolate hair became thin and withered away little by little. Her mocha doe eyes that were as beautiful as a sunset began to look distant as the time passed. Her flawless tanned skin turned pallor. And I, I sat and watched her distance herself from me every day for one year, six months and twenty three days. Those last months were very hard for the both of us. Katherine wouldn't eat, she wouldn't get out of bed and she refused any pain medicine. It was hard for her, that I know. I do know that she refused the medicine just to make it seem it wasn't that bad, but I know it was. I know that no person would want to look like a skeleton with little to no hair, and feel wholly miserable. My Katherine, the girl I met, the girl I wrote to and came home to was a beautiful, perfect young woman full of light. And when she passed away on the cold Saturday morning, my light went out. I was left in the darkness, yet again./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;""I miss you at night as I gaze upon the stars I miss you during the day as clouds cover my sun I miss you and want to hold you in my arms I miss you so much, my dear, I feel no more fun. I miss your smile, your joy, your lips I wish you would be here, my loneliness grips. My mind is traveling to far places seeking your beauty My heart beating faster and faster with your memory My being fading its joy, my eyes all teary. My days are going by so slowly, oh so slowly This painful longing penetrates my heart deeply My soul cries out for you more and more strongly. You are my dear love, my life, my everything Yearning the day to be together once more For that day to be here now I'd give anything Don't ever leave me again, sweetie, you I implore."br / -unknown/span/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until a year later that I found myself mending my wounds of the past, and it wasn't until a year, 5 month and 23 days that I realized I was no longer in the dark. After Katherine passed, I told myself I'd never get close to anyone again. The love Katherine and I shared is irreplaceable. The sad part of it is I bought a ring the day before we found out about her illness. I guess I didn't want her to feel forced into hanging on for me. The pain I felt in my heart could not touch the pain in her tattered soul. I almost promised myself I'd never love again, but I know that's not what she would have wanted. You see, Katherine was like a mother in every situation. She hardly ever took sides, she cared for half of the town when in need and she was just an all-around good person. I wish she would have gotten to be a real mother…

….

May 23rd present day:

It was very unusual for me to wake before my alarm clock rang. I rolled over and glanced at the empty side of my bed. The white cotton sheets hardly disturbed, the white pillow had no indentation. That side of the bed was a daily reminder of just how alone I really am. I glance down at myself and see the same haggard man that I've been for over a year now. "Today I will do something with my life." I think to myself. Sluggishly, I pull myself out of bed, my bare feet touching the cold dark cherry wood floor, I and give myself only a few seconds before I really get up. Out of the corner of my eye I see the sun beam through a break in the drapes. Gingerly, I walk over and let the light in as I tie the curtains to one side of the windows.

Walking down to the kitchen is just another reminder of how lonely I am. This house is far too big for one person. This place can't really even be classified as a house; it's a mansion; my father owned it. When Stefan said he didn't want it, I said I would take it. Of course he chuckled at me and said "I'm sure you'll be great at managing such a large estate." I heard him whisper something about a garden, but I forced a smile and walked away. Father and Stefan left Mystic Falls shortly after Stefan's return from the war. Stefan patted me on the shoulder and said "keep in touch big brother", and then they were gone. That was nearly ten months ago. I've not heard one word since.

I made my way to the large kitchen where my daily routine began. First, Coffee! A morning without coffee leads to a horrible day… I have to laugh at myself; no day is truly a good day.

After the coffee is ready, I sit on a bar stool at the island and read the paper. My breakfast usually consists of cereal, but today I decided things are going to be a changed. Today I have eggs and toast, and of course more coffee. Nothing out of the norm popped out at me in the paper so I toss it into the recycle bin and head back to my bedroom. Today I decide on jeans and a grey shirt. My closet comprises of no color. Not on purpose, it's just what I like. "Thank God, it's Friday." I mutter aloud. Glancing over at the clock, it reads 7:45am. I don't have to be at work until 8:30. It's really pointless for me to have a job. Father left me enough money to live at least three great lifetimes; maybe a fourth. But I feel if I don't do something I'll go mad.

I slip into the driver's seat of my blue 1969 Chevy Camaro. I know I could upgrade, but this car is my baby and I'd like to think the chicks dig it. The drive to work was actually peaceful for a change. No traffic, no screaming children, and no cops to stop my desire for speed. The clock ticks 8:29 as I leisurely stroll in the front doors of the bar. I do realize that I am here at 8:30am, but I also know my regulars who will start to pour in around 10. If I want to get anything accomplished today I have to start now. The good thing about this run down place is that it's all mine; bought and paid for. I come and go as I please. My staff is to die for. No one calls in, and so far no one has quit.

As I head back to my office, my main bar tender Matt Donovan slides me a shot of bourbon down the bar. "Morning, Damon." He nods with a grin. "Morning to you," I take the shot, down it and place it back on the bar. It's never too early to drink. I manage small talk and escape to my office pushing nearly to 9am. Paperwork should never be a part of owning a bar, but of course I remind myself nothing in life is easy. For the next hour, I bury myself in paperwork, and in the background I let my small radio sing to me. Old 70s and 80s rock tunes. Enough to make the dread of everyday and this paperwork lift off my soul; good mood here I come! 10:30 rolls around and I hear one of my regulars- who just so happens to be my best friend- Alaric Saltzman. He too has had a pretty shitty time in this last year. He lost his girlfriend, Jenna in a fire. The fact that we can relate, I think, is the reason we're such good friends; that and we love our bourbon. "Well, well. Damon Salvatore!" he starts at me for a hand shake. "Rick!" I nod, and shake his hand. "Haven't seen you in a full…" he glances down to a watch that isn't there. "24 hours." "I know, I know…didn't think I'd ever see you again." I joke and raise my hand to signal Matt for another shot; One for Alaric and one for myself. "Thanks man," Rick chuckles as he throws the drink back and returns the glass. "Hey this weekend, tomorrow actually there's a show at the grill, want to join me?" Live music, booze, and dancing…count me in. "Depends, who's playing?" I make my way behind the bar. "Eh, The Goonies…I heard they're good. They jam oldies constantly, but manage to draw a young crowd." a small smile pulls from the corners of my mouth as I replace a few low bottles. "Yeah, sure." I reply. "Need me to come pick you up?" Ric bats his eye lashes. I instantly bust out in laughter. "I think I can manage sweet heart." I played back. It's a good thing my bar doesn't really shine until the sun goes down, because I don't think anyone else but my regulars in the day would understand my God awful humor.

Noon rolled around and I left matt in charge. I figured I'd walk down the street to the grill. There'd be no point in driving, plus parking would be next to impossible during the lunch rush. My phone began to ring from my jacket pocket and I tried to dig for it before the called was missed. With no luck I looked into the pocket until I spotted it. Right before I pulled it out I felt my body collide with something equally as hard. I glanced up and saw a young girl with dark chocolate hair straight as a bone with sunglasses on. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching-" "I wasn't either, I'm sorry." I smiled. When she smiled I was frozen; I didn't speak, nor move. "Are you okay?" she examined, looking me up and down. "Um- yes. Sorry." It was a bad habit, embarrassing too, but I of course laughed nervously. The contents of her purse had spilled out onto the side walk. "Oh shoot!" she bent down, pushing her sunglasses up to tame her hair and tried to scoop her things into her bag. "Ah-man!" she held a broken bottle of- what I thought to be- foundation. Vigilantly, I bent down to help. "I'm sorry." I repeated. She giggled and something, some weird feeling inside of me ignited. She looked up and our eyes met, cerulean pools meeting chocolate. "Uh-I'm Elena." She offered, standing to her feet. It was then I saw the light creep back into my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I was stuck in her gaze for what felt like eternity. Her sweet laugh made me realize I was staring for an uncomfortably long time. "Sorry, I'm Damon." I replied. "Well, it's nice to me you, Damon." The way she said my name made the hairs on my neck stand erect. "You too, Elena." I had to say her name. She slipped her sunglasses back on and stood straight letting her purse slide back on to her shoulder. I hesitated to move, or maybe it was that I didn't want to see her go. Something about the way she moved reminded me so much of somebody I used to know. Katherine. That's it, she reminded me of Katherine. Was it selfish of me to instantly compare the two? Of course it is! And then it happened, word vomit! "Uh- care to join me at the grill for lunch?" Oh no! I'm out of my damn mind. Of course she doesn't want to have lunch with a complete stranger! "Sure." A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth to reveal her flawless, full wattage smile. REALLY? "Okay, great." Together we walked down the sidewalk, neither of us saying anything. I instantly regretted asking her. I'm making a fool of myself. "Table for two." She stated and I hadn't realized we'd entered the grill. The hostess escorts us to a booth by the window. Elena settled with water and a house salad. I nervously almost told the waitress I'd like the same, but I caught myself. Water, yes, but salad? No way. I ordered a club sandwich. I didn't want to order a hamburger and gross her out with my grotesque eating skills.

I found myself staring at my hands. I am not a shy man, I don't understand this. "So, Damon, tell me, what is it that you do?" Oh no! she'll hate me, a bar owner, how professional. "I- uh, own a bar." "oh, fun! Where?" what? Really? She's interested… "Down the street, Bourbon Salvatore's." "Oh, I've been there. I was there just there two nights ago with my girlfriends." "Did you enjoy yourself?" "Well…yeah." I could hear the hesitation in her voice. "What?" I laugh. "Nothing." She joined in. "Do tell!" "Okay, you should really update the music." She hid her face from my expression. "What?! What's wrong with my music?" I act mad, but in a joking manor. "Seriously, Damon...what are you 60?" "Try 30!" I defend myself. "Well, I'm 24, and even I have better taste!" She joked, placing her hands on the table in a much more relaxed manner. Ice broken. "Well, why don't you shout out some ideas, miss know it all." I snap. Oh no! Miss know it all? That was harsh. She finally laughed "Alright, next time I come in I'm the DJ."

Is it normal to be so giddy and open to someone I've only met less than an hour ago? I laughed and agreed. The waitress broke our laughter as she sat down our food. I hadn't realized she'd already brought us our drinks, which now were rimmed with sweat on the cups from sitting so long. "So, Elena what do you do?" "Oh, I just graduated nursing. I've been interning over at the hospital." "Great! You can never go wrong in that field." I add. "Right?" She began to eat her salad and I took that as my cue. Do not eat too fast Damon Salvatore, do not blow it!

Nearly 30 more minutes passed of eating and small talk. The waitress slipped the check to the table and I grabbed it before Elena even notice; or so I thought. She began to dig through her purse for her wallet. "I've got it." She looked up and started to speak. "No, really it's the least I can do." I add. "Um- are you sure?" Her smile lit up and there was no turning back now. "Of course." An unfamiliar smile took over my face. "Well, thank you for lunch, Damon…?" "Salvatore." "Damon Salvatore. Oh right, I guess the bar name should have been a hint." She corrected herself. "Same, Elena…?" "Gilbert." I couldn't even say her full name aloud. She began to rise from the booth and I instantly felt the melancholy set in. How was this? I don't know her; I don't know a single thing about her, besides being a nurse. Yet I feel I want to know everything. I could feel it happening again. Word vomit. "So- uh…are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Shit! Why did I do that? She's going to think I'm a creep! "Not really, why?" she beamed. "Oh." Go on, Damon. She wasn't creeped out. "Would you like to join a friend and me here for the show?" She looked down and I could feel the rejection. Then she looked up at me with those chocolate hues, "Sure." She whispered. My eyes widened. Wow! "Okay, great. Feel free to bring a friend." "Alright, cool." She mused and started to walk away. "Thanks again, Damon, for lunch and all." She was gone before I broke away from la la land.

…

Later that night I sat in the large living room. Antiques filled the over sized space. The furniture was hundreds of year's old, books of first editions and collections filled the book shelves on the walls. The floor is dark wood, but is accentuated with an old vintage rug. The whole house reeked of elegance, yet I had no partake in any of it. Nothing about this house represents me.

I walk over to the fireplace mantel and gaze at a picture frame. The picture captured a happier moment of my life. Katherine and I stood before a cheery tree, my arms wrapped around her waist, and Cheshire smiles plastered on both of our faces; that was a great day for us. Nothing special really happened, just the fact that we were together. I sit the frame back in its place, walk over to a table with many of old bottles of alcohol and pour myself a glass of my finest. Sitting down on the couch, drink in hand, I think. "Katherine," I whisper. "I miss you so much." pause. "Today I met someone. She reminds me a great deal of you. She actually resembles you quite a bit…I just, there's something about her… I can't quite put a finger on it." I take a long gulp and finish off my glass. Standing up, I place the glass on the table, and take one last glance at the living room. "Good night, Katherine." I whisper and shut off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Sleeping in is something I've always been exceptionally well at. Saturday's have always been so kind to me. I know I don't have to set an alarm clock, but I do know if the birds are still chirping at my window it's still morning. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I roll over to see the made and untouched side of my bed; it still pains me to see the un-vacancy. I sit up and run my fingers through my chaotic raven hair. I find my shirt on the floor, exactly where I'd left it, and when I stand, I allow myself a good stretch, slip on my sweat pants and make my way to the kitchen. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Waiting for the toast to pop, it dawns on me that I did not tell Rick I'm bringing someone with me tonight. I take a quick glance at my phone and decide to shoot him a text./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hey, bringing a friend along tonight. Feel free to add a fourth./p  
p style="text-align: center;" D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I feel satisfied with the message and lay my I phone back down on the island. As soon as I set it down it rings letting me know I have a message./p  
p style="text-align: center;"NICE! WHO?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I laugh and type a reply with a smirk on my face./p  
p style="text-align: center;"You don't know her./p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"IS SHE HOT? DO TELL!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I hesitate to respond to that one. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm kidding, sounds great! See you around 6!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"A.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"So I didn't even have to. I sit my phone down and realize my eggs are burning and my toast is probably cold./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Around noon I decide to pop in at the bar. Matt was head bar tender as usual. I knew my bar would always be in great hands. "Hey man." Matt waves from behind the counter. I smirk and wave. "Hey listen, I know this guy who really needs a job and I know he'd be great…" I don't pay much attention "yeah, sure. What's his name?" "Jeremy Gilbert." I stop dead in my tracks and turn to him. "Gilbert?" I ask. "Uh- yeah." He looks around with a what expression. "Oh- uh…yeah, sure. You can interview him." I offer. Jeremy Gilbert? Could there be any relation to Elena Gilbert? "Sweet! Hey don't worry about tonight, Tyler and I have it covered and under control." The only thing I can think of to do is smile and nod. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I hint at my watch and it reads 2:45pm. I didn't realize I had been so engaged with papers. "Shit." I mumble. I rise from my seat, grab my phone and head out the door. "See ya, Damon." Matt calls out. I wave over my head not looking back./p  
p style="text-align: center;"It's exceptionally warm for May. The flowers are all in bloom and all traces of April's showers are absent. The sky looks crystal clear; no clouds in sight. I notice a few birds chasing one another. Something about this whole scene seems very forged, or maybe I hadn't really taken the time to observe the beauty of nature in a long time. When I reach my Camaro, I decided on putting the top down for a change. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The drive back to the house is smooth. What is with this week? I feel odd even caring and observing the view around me. I've never been one to bask in the glory of some flowers and birds. I'm the kind of guy who wears black or other close shades to, and picks un-necessary arguments. I'm the guy you see in the bar and don't talk to because you think I'll snap your neck… or at least I think I am. "When people see good they expect good. I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations." The words once came to me when Stefan and I brawled out about my behavior. Stefan and I were destined to be polar opposites. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I let myself into the house, went directly up the stairs and to my room. Since my closet consists of darkness, I settle with dark jeans and a black button up. I'll be handsome, if I do say so myself. The black will accent my soft skin, while my dark hair never fails me to accents my piercing blue hues; I'd like to think my eyes alone can get me into some trouble. I skim by the bed and grab the shirt off the floor, laying it over the chair by my bed; habit. I'm not a clean freak, but I'm certainly no slob./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The clock ticks 5:00 on the dot. I hadn't realized so much time had passed. A shower and grooming a man like me takes time, or so I'd like to think. My cocky front never works well with my inner sub conscious. I throw the black button up on and slide into the jeans and have to remind myself, as much as I love my black leather jacket, it is May./p  
p style="text-align: center;"…/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The grill is packed. Young girls in their early 20s gawk at boys who wear V-necks or button down's that show some serious skin. I let a little show, but never that much. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"I crane my neck to see if I can spot Rick. Of course he's occupied at the bar. I can see he's already ordered himself a drink without me. "Way to start without me." I joke walking up with a dirty grin on my face. "Ah, Damon...where's…" "Elena." I inform. "Yeah." I look over my shoulder and spot her walking in the door. Her brown hair curled slightly, red tank top with a light jacket and low cut jeans revealing just a little of her flat stomach. Though it was obvious she was dressed down, I think she looks incredible. Rick nudges my side to break my stare. "Play it cool, Salvatore." He warns. I instantly look down. "Hi." She says. "Hello." I look up and meet her eyes. "This band better rock!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Well, I don't know, seems as though you don't like my kind of music." "Ah- I was just pulling your leg!" She laughs. "Oh- this is my friend Alaric." I motion to the man beside me. "Ric." He corrects. "Hi, I'm Elena." She shook his hand and nodded. "My friend Caroline said she might make an appearance, but I can never count on her maybes." She giggled and playfully rolled her chocolate pools./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The band in the background started their sound check and I glanced over to the bar. All the seats are occupied. "Care for a drink?" "Well of course!" Rick cut in. Elena threw her head back in amusement. "Well I guess that makes two of us, Ric!" "I'm kidding. I'll go get them. Bourbon," He pointed to me and then looked to Elena. "You know…I think I'll try something new. Make that two." She glanced over to me with a grin. "Well, well." Ric chuckled as he walked to the bar. "So who's playing?" Thank God she broke the ice. I promise I'm not a shy man. "The Goonies; they play oldies and a little new. They're pretty popular." "Oh! I've heard of them! Well, I know the singer, Elijah." I look over to the band as they start up a tune I recognize; Bad Company. "Oh! I love this song!" Elena calls out. I grin and nod, trying not to act too excited. Ric returns with our drinks and an awful cheeky grin. What a fan girl he can be over Bad Company. A few glasses of this and I'll be myself. Hastily, I down mine and glance over to Elena who hasn't even met the glass to her lips. She gives me a look that reads 'Damn!' and I have to laugh at the face she makes as the liquor drains down with a burn. "Like?" I ask. "Not too bad." She replies, wiping her lips. The song transitions into Consoler of the Lonely. "Oh! The Raconteurs! This is good music, Salvatore!" Elena nudges me. Ric signals that he found us a table up close to the band and the dance floor. At the table, Ric had managed to have two rounds of drinks ready. "One for you and one for me." We clink our glasses together and toss the golden liquid fire back. Elena made the same face as before and I had to laugh yet again. "Don't make fun!" she warned. Elena sat down and the music made her anything but still. Rick found an old buddy and was engaged in memory lane. I however, let the music consume me. I tried not to wiggle in my seat but the Raconteurs tune didn't help; nor did the bourbon. I glance over at Elena, who now has a Cheshire grin plastered to her face. A smile of my own appears unconsciously on my face as I watch her. She cranes her head to look at me. "What?" I mouth. She simply shook her head and reached for what would be her third glass. "Whoa, whoa, slow down." I joke. She pulled her hand back. "You're probably right. I'm not much of a drinker." "Then I would take it slow." I add, and hypocritically down my third. I could already feel the head buzz, but I'm a little more experienced and I'd like to think I know my limit. "You should take it slow." She mocked, shaking her head. I arched a brow and couldn't contain my smirk. "I need to do stuff like this more often." She called out over the music right as the song ends, immediately covering her face in embarrassment as she realized everyone heard her yell. I cover my mouth and try to contain my amusement. She looked up and mouthed "Oh my God!" A young waitress made her way over to the table with a hand on her hip. "Hey guys can I get you anything to eat or drink tonight?" I look to Elena who had a look of 'not really' on her face. "A couple of waters will be fine." I say. "Right." She smiled, turned on her heels and strutted away. The band started up on a tune that I didn't recognize; Elena did. "Woo!" she yelled. "Damon! Yes! This song! Oh my God!" She was extremely enthusiastic. Her face lit up as she stood to her feet. "Do you dance, Salvatore?" Before I could answer I was being dragged out onto the dance floor. Elena danced around with the ever growing crowd. "Come on, Damon!" She threw her hands in the air and twirled in circles. I started swaying my hips and moving my arms, "Not awkward at all…" I think. Soon I let the music devour me, my moves coming naturally. Elena danced directly in front of me and I could tell she was having a really good time. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't./p  
p style="text-align: center;"A few more songs I didn't recognize play and Elena and I kept dancing with every bit of energy we had. "Woo! I need some water!" she bellowed. Together we return to the table. Her glass of water was empty before I even sat down. Ric made his way back to us. "Why don't you guys dance? Live a little." Elena leered at him. "We just sat down!" Ric looked to me and back to Elena. "Damon's a good dancer." He bragged. "I know! He put me to shame out there!" Is she really complementing me right now, or is it the alcohol getting to her head? "I'm not drunk." She added and looked directly at me. My expression must have given me away. I shook my head and smiled. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"A song later we were back on the dance floor. Back to the songs I know. 'Feel like making love' blared and I couldn't resist to dance wildly. I'd snuck my fourth shot on the way to the floor. My nerves or whatever had been holding me back were long gone./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The band closed out with The Alabama Shakes' 'Hold on' I had only heard it once, but I could tell Elena was fond of it. She screamed the lyrics and I joined in pretending to know them. "Yeah you've got to…Wait!" The bass rolled through my soul and the drums made it impossible to hold still. Elena grabbed my arms and forced me to dance with her; not that I have any problem with it. "I DON'T WANT TO…WAIT!" she screamed. I threw my head back in happiness./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Within 30 minutes of the last song, the grill had cleared out. Ric waved as he walked out the doors. "Later." He called over his shoulder. "See ya man." "Bye. Nice to meet you." Elena waved. She turned to face me and I suddenly felt nervous all over again. Why was this? "Thanks for tonight, Damon. I had a really good time…" She hesitated as if there was much more she wanted to say. "I'd really like to do this again." Her face looked as if she were upset. "I would too." There was an awkward silence. "Would it be weird if I said I want to see you again?" I almost sang with joy. "You're not the worst company." Really?! I said that!? "I'd really like to see you again as well." I Correct. She smiled, dug through her purse and pulled out a pen. In a flash she grabbed my hand and began writing. I looked down after she finished and saw numbers; her phone number. I look up to her with a smile. "Call me, Salvatore." She snickered, and I was thankful for that cute giggle of hers./p  
p style="text-align: center;"That night I sat on the side of my bed, picture of Katherine in hand. "Katherine," I whisper. "You know I'll always love you," I glide my thumb over her face leisurely. "I think I've found the light again…I'll never forget you." I press the frame to my lips, and open my bedside drawer. Slowly I will let her go. Slowly I think I can be happy again./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"Sunday I wake up to no birds chirping. I glance over to the clock that sits on my side table. Are you kidding me? 12:46pm! I rush to fulfill my morning routine anyways and look over to the side of the bed. This time I feel less sad. I carry myself to the kitchen. Goodbye breakfast, hello deli sandwich. After my lunch, I leisurely make my way to the bathroom. In the mirror I notice small markings on my cheek. It then clicks that Elena wrote her number on my hand last night. I look down at my hand; the numbers were smudged but still visible. Swiftly, I grab a pen and paper from my bed side drawer and jot the numbers down. Should I call her today? Would that be too soon? Maybe. A steamy shower later, I find myself sitting on the couch, paper and I phone in hand. Call her, Damon. No don't! Do! No, just wait until tomorrow. My indecisiveness causes me to sit the phone down. "Maybe tomorrow," I think./p  
p style="text-align: center;"The alarm clock screams in my ear; Monday. I always told myself I'd never live by a schedule, but over the years I find that I do the same sort of things every time. Same shit, different day. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tyler greets me from behind the bar. Matt's day off is today, I guessed. "Hey man, Jeremy Gilbert is coming in at 10. I'm going to train him." Jeremy Gilbert. I cannot escape the name Gilbert. In some way I tell myself that's a sign I should call her; today I will. In my office I drown myself out from the world, as usual. Though I choose a different radio station today; newer music. Within an hour my paper work fades and my desk is clear. The only thing on my desk is my calendar, a picture or two, and my I phone. CALL HER! Hesitatingly I pick up the phone up and dial the smudged numbers on my hand. "Hello?" Her voice seems aggravated. OH NO! I called at a bad time. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" "Damon?" I was mistaken. Her voice instantly jumped in pitch. "No! Perfect time; I'm just leaving the hospital. What's up?" I grin and let out a deep breath. "Nothing really. You said call, so here I am…" "Good. I'm glad you did! Ah…Shoot!" She mumbled. "Ah- listen, Damon, can I call you back in an hour? I just remembered I have to take my brother to his new job." And that confirms it, Jeremy is her brother. "Sure." I smile because I know that rather than hearing her in an hour I will see her./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sure enough 30 minutes later in ambles the Gilberts. By the smirk on her face I could tell she did not know this was going to be her destination. I peered from my office watching. Tyler signaled for me to come meet my new employee, but I couldn't look at him, my eyes were glued on Elena. "Damon, this is Jeremy." I walked forward and shook his hand. Elena laughed and I looked to her. "So you're my brother's boss…" "Seems so," Tyler took Jeremy behind the bar and began to show him around. Elena paused, cocked her head to the side, "Damon, you've changed the music…" "I did." I cross my arms delighted with her reaction. "Much better." She walked over to the sound system and began to go through the I pod attached. "This yours?" she turned to me. "Yes." She continued scrolling. I watch her close trying to read her expressions. "Damon, The Cure, yes, but ACDC, really…?" "I know, I know." I agree. She smirked and kept scrolling. "Ah- Hugo," she hit play "That's more like it!" 99 problems blared through the speakers. Though it was only around 11am, this bar is ready for a horde. "I may have to hire you too." I joke. "Can't, sorry, but I can steal your I pod and hook you up." "Go for it." I shake my head./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elena lets the song finish and then carefully puts my I pod into her bag. I walk over and lean on the bar. Tyler and Jeremy left and went to the back where all the alcohol is stowed. Elena turns around and takes a seat next to where I stand. "I feel like I've know you for a long time." She confesses. "Why do you say that?" "Because…we only met three days ago and I already consider us friends." Friends? Wow! "Well in that case I feel the same." "Listen, Damon. I have to pull straight night shifts until Friday. Do you want to do something Friday night?" My heart starts to pound. "Sure." Is all I can manage, "Anything in mind?" "Hmm…maybe a movie?" "Like a date?" Shit; Cocky Damon at his finest. I watch her blush and she looks to her feet and then back up. "Like a date." She repeats. My eyes broaden and my jaw nearly drops. Elena giggles. "You okay?" I shake my head "huh? Oh. Yeah. So, yes…Friday night." I stand my ground. I don't know what it is about this girl that makes me so edgy. Maybe I'm scared she won't like the real me, Cocky Damon; though she just got a dose. "Sounds great, can I pick you up?" I offer. "Yeah, sure," She leers. "I'll text you my address."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The day drags on and I wish I could think of a way to make Friday come sooner. I sit on the couch and sporadically watch TV. A ring comes from my phone that's upstairs. I jump up, sprint up the stairs two at a time and see the phone lying on the bed. One unread text message from: Elena Gilbert./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hey/p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;" I text her back, instantly. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hello/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I lay on the bed on my stomach./p  
p style="text-align: center;"What are you up to?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lying on my bed. Bored. You?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"On my lunch break /p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lunch? It's 9:30pm!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Well then dinner break! Lol! I'm bored too. Just thought I'd text you./p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm glad you did. Nothing is on TV! I almost started to watch Dance Mom's!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"That bored?! Omg! That's not too bad of a show, btw./p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Where do you think I learned all my moves from?/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"HAHA! ur too funny!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I try. I wish Friday would come sooner…/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It was a risk I was willing to take./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Me too./p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I smirk at the screen./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hey, sadly I have to go! I'll text you later if you're still up!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Alright, I probably will be!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Talk soon or Goodnight!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Get in there and save some lives!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You bet! Bye /p  
p style="text-align: center;"E.G/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bye./p  
p style="text-align: center;"D.S/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I lay my phone down and plan to make coffee. I will be awake to text her tonight./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
